marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Harley Davis (Earth-616)
Despite what it says here, Motormouth's real name is Harley Davis, not Harley Davidson. I can provide scans from the original strip if required (in fact, I'll attempt to find one for the gallery which displays her name). Tony ingram 17:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Found the Motormouth trading card which displays her specs, now in her gallery.Tony ingram 18:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I know she had a profile in , so I'll check that out when I get home tonight to see what they list her real name as. Awesome uploads! :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :: That's where I confirmed it and why I reverted. The trading card you found says 1992, the handbook is from 2009. I guess someone at Marvel changed their minds in the meantime... ;)--edkaufman (talk) 21:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :In this instance I believe it is a mistake on the handbook's part. There wasn't a conscious decision to change the name. Lokiofmidgaard 21:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: I am holding my breath in shock. Mistakes in the handbooks? How can that be? Whomever will I be able to believe from now on? And what does that mean for the power grids? AAAAAAAH! No seriously: Loki, do you have a way of confirming that? That'd be an awesome catch on Tony's part...--edkaufman (talk) 21:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if it's a mistake, it's been a recurring mistake since the All-New OHOTMUs in 2007. (See the image on the right). :Sounds like we're going with the latest handbook entries until something changes... :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I would imagine it was an error in that 2007 Handbook which has been duplicated in subsequent editions, but it does contradict the character's original series and her appearances in several other titles since. Tony ingram 08:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : It is definitely an error that was repeated from her 2007 entry, and a good catch on Tony's part. There is evidence to suggest she used Davidson as an alias during her original series, since the Hyrkanians called her Davizzione, which would be a name extrapolated from trying to pronounce Davidson, not Davis, but Davis is her real name. Lokiofmidgaard 08:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Loki. I feel a curiously disproportionate sense of satisfaction at that! (even though I was never much of a fan of hers)Tony ingram 08:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::That seals it, I'm giving Tony a Marvel Database No Prize! ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I am suitably honoured and humble! Tony ingram 16:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so is it OK to change the page? Any objections?Tony ingram 14:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, for the love of...so Davis WAS right. Kept changing it back and forth because of conflicting information. If we're sure Davis is right, then fantastic. :--GrnMarvl14 18:53, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Definitely Davis. Tony ingram 18:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC)